Tenias que ser tu
by Moonyp
Summary: Una carta. Eso fue todo lo necesario para revolucionar el mundo de Lily Evans. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a un mundo nuevo y a gente nueva, con un desenlace que solo podía terminar en tragedia.
1. Prologo

**Tofos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J. K Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados.**

 **Nota de la autora: ¡ _Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar uno de mis fanfics, así que espero que os guste y disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo._**

 _ **PROLOGO**_

Todo era diferente desde que la joven Lily Evans había recibido aquella inesperada carta. Todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba, si es que seguía teniendo el derecho de seguir llamándolo su mundo.

Ella se seguía sintiendo igual que siempre, pero era evidente que algo había cambiado. Desde que llegó esa carta, las escobas habían dejado de ser simples escobas al igual que ella había dejado de ser ella misma. Ahora, en el mundo, había magia. Y podía parecer algo genial, pero la realidad no era tan maravillosa. Su hermana mayor, Petunia, había dejado de dirigirle la palabra, y cada vez que la miraba una expresión de asco cruzaba su rostro. Si el hecho de ser maga provocaba tales reacciones en su querida hermana, no podía ser bueno, ¿no? Era un bicho raro.

Este sentimiento comenzó a inundar el corazón de la joven maga, pero pronto desaparecería.

Severus Snape apareció en su vida de la misma manera que lo hizo aquella carta, de forma inesperada y provocando la repulsión de Petunia. Pero esta vez, Lily no se sentía desanimada. El la comprendía, el era como ella y el le enseño lo asombroso que era su don. Entonces, la magia comenzó a cobrar sentido, a pesar de lo que Petunia opinase.

-¿Somos bichos raros, Severus?-preguntó una vez Lily a su amigo.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Petunia me lo dijo.

-No le hagas caso, ella no puede entenderlo, es una muggle.

-Yo también era una hasta hace poco.

-No, nunca lo has sido. Siempre has sido una maga, y siempre lo seras. Tu eres especial.

Y ella le creyó.

Cuando llegó el momento en el que Lily cruzaría el anden 9 y 3/4 por primera, pero no por ultima vez, su hermana no fue a despedirla.

A pesar de todo, al encontrarse cara a cara contra esa barrera, Lily supo que estaba a punto de adentrarse a un mundo nuevo, el mundo de la magia, el lugar al que pertenecía y que le ofrecería los mejores años de su vida y el más trágico de los finales.


	2. 1 El chico del tren

Todos los personajes son creación de J. K. Rowlin, yo solo los he tomado prestados.

1\. EL CHICO DEL TREN

Lily aun tenía el corazón en un puño cuando pasó la barrera del andén. Aunque se había intentado hacer la valiente y había contenido las lagrimas, le había partido el corazón despedirse de sus padres y, más aun, no haberse reconciliado con su hermana antes de irse. Pero no sabía que podía hacer al respecto, ella era así, y solo quedaba esperar a que, con suerte, algún día Petunia lo aceptase.

En cuanto atravesó la pared de piedra, se sitió abrumada por la cantidad de gente que había. Alumnos de todos los cursos, padres abrazando a sus hijos, lechuzas, llantos, risas, reencuentros...ruido. Una chispa de pánico invadió a Lily ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a Severus? Habían quedado en encontrarse en el tren, pero no habían concretado un lugar exacto...

Suspiró y comenzó a arrastrar su baúl hacia el tren, tratando de no ponerse histérica. Se sentaría en algún sitio y esperaría a que Severus la encontrase...

El tren estaba hasta arriba, y Lily se temía que no encontraría ningún camarote libre. Al final decidió meterse en uno que parecía vacío, pero nada más entrar se dio cuenta de que no era así. En una esquina, había un niño. Tenía los pies sobre el asiento y abrazaba con fuerza las rodillas contra el pecho. El pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que la joven pelirroja carraspeó.

Sobresaltado, el chico se giró hacia ella, revelando unos grandes ojos color chocolate tras unas gafas. Estaban vidriosos, como si fuese a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Perdona...no encuentro ningún sitio libre...¿Puedo?-preguntó tímidamente.

El chico sorbió por la nariz y asintió.

-Si, claro.

Ella le sonrió levemente e intentó subir su equipaje. Rápidamente, el chico se levantó y la ayudó.

-Gracias.

Lily se sentó en frente del chico, que había vuelto a su postura original y apretaba tanto los dedos contra la carne de las piernas que estaban blancos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, y ella deseó que estuviese por ahí su amigo.

En ese instante, el tren se puso en marcha y nadie más entró en el camarote.

Lily miró atentamente al chico, que se mordía el labio mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba nervioso, mucho, y esperaba que a ella no se le notase tanto. Al ver el penoso estado en el que se encontraba el chico, ella se compadeció y decidió dar el primer paso.

-¿Tu también eres de primero no?-empezó. El la miró y asintió lentamente.-Me llamo Lily, Lily Evans.

Extendió su mano, y el chico la cogió con sumo cuidado.

-Yo soy James Potter.

Ella sonrió y el se atrevió a esbozar una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Cómo crees que será todo? Ya sabes, la magia. Aun no me termino de creer todo.

El la miró algo extrañado, pero enseguida comprendió la situación.

-Ah, eres hija de muggles.

Ella se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Cierto, a veces se me olvida que la mayoría viene de familia mágica.

El le sonrió. Parecía algo más relajado.

-Tiene que haber sido un gran cambio descubrir que eres maga.-comentó.

Ella asintió enérgicamente, contenta de estar teniendo una conversación con un futuro compañero.

-Si, y que lo digas. ¿En qué casa crees que quedarás?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

-Toda mi familia ha estado siempre en Gryffinddor, así que es muy posible que yo también acabe ahí. Bueno, con tal de no acabar en Slytherin...

-¿Qué tiene de malo Slytherin?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Severus no paraba de decir que tenían que ir los dos a esa casa, que era la mejor.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Esa casa no es de fiar. La mayor parte de los magos oscuros han pertenecido a Slytherin. Es la casa de las serpientes.-explicó, con una voz teñida de odio.

Lily se mordió el labio. Severus no le había contado eso y James parecía muy serio.

-Pero no todos son así, ¿no?

-No, claro que no, pero Slytherin siente predisposición a la magia oscura...créeme, se de lo que hablo.

Ella se preguntó a que se refería con eso, pero a pesar de su curiosidad, no vio correcto meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente.

-Hola chicos, ¿algo del carrito?-preguntó la señora con una amable sonrisa.

James se giró hacia la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no has probado nunca dulces del mundo mágico, ¿no?

Ella negó, mirando hipnotizada el carrito.

James de levantó y se acercó.

-Mmm, una caja de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores...dos ranas de chocolate y un paquete de superhinchables.

Le tendió el dinero a la señora y se giró con una sonrisa enorme.

Se sentó al lado de Lily, que miraba con curiosidad las coloridas cajas que llevaba James, y dejo entre ellos los dulces.

-Atenta, estás a punto de descubrir algunas de las delicias del mundo mágico.

Ella se rió y se giró para quedar de cara a el. James levantó en primer lugar una cajita pentagonal de color morado.

-Esto es una rana de chocolate.-dijo tendiéndole la caja.

-¿Para mi? Gracias, James.-sonrió ella, mientras abría la caja, sin reparar en la sonrisa traviesa de James.

De repente, algo saltó de la caja hacia su cara, su cabeza, el asiento. Lily soltó un gritito, asustada y miró, primero a la rana marrón que la miraba posada en su pierna y luego a James, que no paraba de reírse ante su reacción.

-Están hechizadas, al rato se quedan quietas.-explicó entre risas.-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara.

Ella se sonrojó y le tiró la caja, aunque soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eh, cuidado, esto no se tira. Mira, son coleccionables, en la caja viene la imagen de un mago famoso.-le enseñó la imagen de un hombre barbudo. Debajo ponía Merlín con letra cursiva.-La foto aparece y desaparece, así que no te preocupes si se va.-dijo dándole la caja.

Lily se llevó la rana a la boca, ahora que estaba quieta. El dulce sabor a chocolate inundó su boca y en ese instante, supo que esa sería su comida favorita en el mundo.

James le sonrió mientras se comía la suya.

-Mmm.-gimio Lily.-Creo que es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida.

El se rió y asintió.

-Bienvenida al mundo mágico, Lily Evans.

Se pasaron el resto del viaje hablando y riendo. Nadie entró en el camarote y Lily se olvidó completamente de que tal vez Severus la estaba buscando.

James le contó cosas cobre el mundo mágico, lo que le habían contado sus abuelos sobre Hogwarts (no mencionó a sus padres) y había contestado pacientemente a sus preguntas, por absurdas que fuesen.

También habían comido grageas de todos los sabores y Lily quedó impresionada ante lo literal del nombre cuando le tocó comerse una con sabor a pañales usados y aun más cuando James le aseguró que no era de los peores que había.

Se lo pasó muy bien durante el trayecto, y se alegró de haber conocido a James. El tampoco confesó que apenas conocía a nadie en la escuela, y menos de primer año, y que se alegraba de haber coincidido con ella.

En un momento, James le dijo que se asomase por la ventana, y ella lo vio. Vio el castillo. Enorme. Majestuoso. James sonreía. Y, entonces, ella se sintió en casa.

Eso es todo por este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado a todos, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
